Treacherous Love-Hate Relationships
by NintendoLemonTree
Summary: Peach gives birth to her first child, and she and Mario couldn't be happier. But Luigi and Rosalina are acting strange about everything, and betrayal of trust is running rampant in the Mushroom Kingdom. This story will probably have themes of cheating and incest (I haven't planned the whole thing out) but won't take itself too seriously. There will be lemons Game of Thrones style.


Princess Peach Toadstool had found out about her pregnancy only a couple of months before she went into labor. Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom knew that she was in a romantic relationship with her repeat-savior, Mario Jumpman Mario, but it still came as a surprise to most people when her close friends and loved ones waited or watched her in the hospital's childbirth wing as she prepared to bring her first child into the world. She hadn't married yet, and also hadn't announced any plans to wed even after she learned of her pregnancy.

This was Toadsworth's concern while he watched the princess deliver her first child with no complications. Mario was more concerned with how the baby would look, how sexy Peach was even when she was pregnant, and even now as she lay naked in the hospital bed trying not to scream in agony. Despite having bedded her many times in the past, he couldn't help but to stare at her perfect D-cup breasts, cute peach-colored nipples standing out against her pale chest. He shook his head and tried to go back to watching the Toad doctors at work through the room's window.

Behind Mario and Toadsworth stood the younger Mario brother Luigi, their dinosaur friend Yoshi, the Princess of Sarasaland Daisy, their rivals/acquaintences Wario and Waluigi, and the Cosmic Guardian Rosalina. Behind _them _was a crowd of journalists and reporters, held back by security Toads.

* * *

><p>After a few long minutes, Peach held her baby girl close to her heart as a doctor cut the umbilical cord. A nurse handed her a blanket to wrap the infant in, and a hospital gown for her, since she hadn't had time to put one on when she was brought in already contracting. She slipped the gown over her head and turned the wide-eyed newborn toward Mario, who had been let in before anyone else. He gently caressed the baby, brushing aside her one long strand of platinum blond hair that had fallen in her face. She looked like her mother. The nurse patted him gently on the back. "Congratulations!" she squealed quietly.<p>

One at a time, everyone present walked over to Peach's bedside to look at the baby, who was wide awake but not crying a tear. "Nice kid," Wario said, uninterested.

"Cute," Waluigi added.

"She's...beautiful," Luigi managed to say. He seemed awed by the event, having gone slightly pale and clammy.

"You go, girl!" Daisy exclaimed while patting Peach on the back.

"Daaawwwww!" Yoshi 'said', unable to find words.

Rosalina simply smiled (rather weakly) and nodded, but the Mushroom Princess didn't notice her apparent lack of interest.

At that point, several journalists broke from the crowd and started rapidly snapping photographs and firing off questions at anyone they could find. It was nearly impossible to understand what they were yelling, though there were several instances of "Is Mario the father?" The Mario Bros herded them back out the door before any questions were answered. Mario didn't let the reporters get to him - he knew perfectly well that Peach had delivered his child just now.

Luigi, Rosalina, and he stayed a bit longer than the others. Mario kissed Peach gently and rubbed the baby's hand between his thumb and forefinger to get rid of the out-of-character twitch he had developed during the whole process. His brother stood on the other side of the bed and asked, "So what are you going to name the baby?"

The princess looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about...Rose?" She smiled. "We can call her Rosie!" Across the room, Rosalina's eyes widened slightly.

Mario smiled widely, giddy from the powerful emotion he was feeling. "That's a beautiful name, Peach." He hugged his girlfriend as Luigi and Rosalina left quietly, both giving each other a strange look as if to say, 'Wait, why the hell are _you _leaving?'

* * *

><p>Mario left the hospital in another hour and returned to his humble house that he shared with Luigi. He figured it wouldn't be long before he moved into Peach's room in her castle. It was dark outside, and Luigi was sitting on the couch playing Super Mario 3D World with the Wii U gamepad as himself. His girlfriend, Princess Daisy was using a Pro Controller and playing as Rosalina. (It exists in the Pokémon world, why not here?) They greeted Mario as he entered and joined the game playing as Peach.<p>

Luigi cooked dinner (he was a great chef), and after eating, he and Daisy went to bed. Mario was correct in thinking that they were fucking each other's brains out. The two wasted no time in pulling off each other's clothes and jumping on the bed, the Green Thunder already positioned at his lover's entrance. He thrust into her until she came, then pulled out and let her suck him off and swallow his seed. They made out for a while, her letting him caress and kiss her breasts, before they laid down beside each other in the queen-sized bed to sleep. Meanwhile, Mario played Hyrule Warriors until he finished a level and then went to sleep in his own bed, changing into pajama shorts and a shirt before laying down and drifting off.

None of them slept well that night. Mario dreamed he was fucking Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina at the same time, but then they got suddenly angry and beat the shit out of him. Luigi had a similar dream where he was fucking the same three women, but then Mario and Peach's new daughter (yes, the infant) appeared and beat the shit out of him. Daisy dreamed that she was fucking Luigi and doing her best to please him, but he yawned and got angry and just pulled out and started ramming into Peach, who appeared out of nowhere. Her dream then ended when a shark flew across the sky in a tornado and killed them all, though waking up, she didn't think that part was related to anything other than a terrible/amazing movie.

* * *

><p>Peach also didn't sleep well, becuase Rosalina snuck in through her window after the hospital's visiting hours were long over. The Cosmic Guardian didn't cover her head so that the princess could clearly see who she was. After some magic on the lock of the window, she got it open and climbed through.<p>

"Rosalina, what the fuck are you doing here?" Peach whispered.

The blue-clad girl walked to the side of the bed. "I just wanted to know - why did you name your baby 'Rosie'?"

Something suddenly clicked in Peach's head. "Oh my gods...you were _here _and I didn't even realize! It's so close to your name."

Rosalina knew that. "So, why did you choose that name? Is there a reason? Is she named after someone?"

Peach looked quizically at her. "It just came to me... More important, I think, is why the hell you broke into a fucking hospital to ask me that!?"

Rosalina frownedand turned away to face the window. "As the Cosmic Guardian, I've come to believe that everything happens for a reason." She hopped out the window and onto a tree branch running along the length of the building. "Good night, Princess," she said as she closed and magically locked the window, leaving Peach to ponder what the other girl had meant.


End file.
